St Patrick's Day in Ireland
by DawnsDinos
Summary: This story was written last year and takes place after the episode Soft Kills.


Title St. Patrick's Day in Ireland

Author Dawn

Rating PG 13

Spoiler Info This story takes place after Soft Kills.

Disclaimer This story is fiction. I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation

Stiles was still very angry after their mission in Madrid. His talk with Jackson didn't make him feel any better. They forced people to do what they wanted by convincing them they would torture and kill them. Stiles probably could have killed Montes. She probably wasn't imagining it, even though the terrorists already had the list, and it wouldn't have made a difference.

Stiles got home to his apartment and poured himself a drink. This was something he should be upset about, innocent women being killed, but it was more. Was it that he was a military kid? Him and his mom were left living on base while his dad was away. Was it the thought that this could have happened to them? He took another drink. Maybe that he knew the hell many of his married buddies had gone through worrying about their wives and kids while they were away, and they didn't have some terrorist killing their wives.

He walked into his bedroom on the dresser was a picture of him and Terri taken in one of those booths you had to squeeze into. They were making funny faces. It was from the date they went on after he announced to Joshua and Lex that they were fine. He picked up the picture and a he couldn't stop a tear from forming. He realized a part of his problem was that he was truly in love. He was able to empathize with the soldiers who lost their soul mates, that's what he and Terri are soul mates. She knows him better than anyone. Even though he has pushed her away time and again. She is still there for him. He couldn't imagine what he would feel if someone took her away from him. Yet instead of telling her all of this, he is sitting in his own apartment drinking. The phone rang, all he could think was "Please let it be Terri."

"Hello"

"Well my boy, how are you getting ready to celebrate St. Patty's Day?" He smiled when he heard his grandfather's voice. "Am I interrupting anything?" He said this hoping Stiles and Terri were making progress.

"Gramps, I think I'm in love, but I don't know how to tell her." He didn't even wait for an answer "What if she doesn't feel the same? I think she is my best friend, I couldn't bear losing her friendship if it doesn't work."

"A. B. if you have some time off coming, hop a plane and come for a visit. See if Terri can come with you, I can't wait to meet her. I'm jealous that Dan got to meet her when I was in Cork for the weekend."

"I don't know if we can. I'll try." he paused. "I love you Gramps. I think St. Patty's Day at the pub is just what I need" The doorbell rang. "Hey, someone's at the door. I'll see what I can do. I'd really love to bring Terri there to meet you."

Stiles opened the door and was surprised to see Joshua, Jackson, Lex, and Terri standing there. "Come on in. What's up?"

Lex spoke first. "Stiles you seemed really upset in Madrid. You're usually so cool about whatever is going on, we thought you could use some friends"

Stiles smiled. "Thanks guys. Can I get you anything to drink, I really don't like to drink alone." he held up his glass.

"What is that?" Jackson asked

"Good ole Irish Whiskey." Stiles told him with a smile.

"We'll all have some." Terri just smiled "I'll help you get the glasses."

They walked into the kitchen. He looked at her and smiled, "All your idea?"

"Yes, I didn't think you wanted to be alone, and I didn't think you wanted to deal with me one on one right now." He kissed her on the cheek. "Stiles this mission hit you hard. We all have had missions that have done that. I don't want to put any pressure on you. You don't have to talk about it just have a good night drinking with your buddies."

"Thanks Terri" He put his arms around her, as he held her close he whispered to her again, "Thank you."

He was sure now that he was falling in love with this woman. He didn't want to let go of her, when he finally did she just looked into his eyes and smiled.

They brought out the glasses and poured a round. Joshua stood up. "May I," Everyone nodded yes. He held up his glass "To friends" They all clanked their glasses together and downed their shot. They drank to many things that night, including the troops, the president, and a world that would some day be free of terrorists, "even though we would probably all be out of work" Joshua added. They laughed a lot. Talked a little about each other's families. Joshua looked at his watch "Joanna is going to think I ran away. I need to get going." Lex and Jackson also decided it was time to go. The looks between Terri and Stiles did not go unnoticed by anyone.

When everyone was gone Terri began to help Stiles clean up. "You don't have to do this. You've done so much already."

As Stiles and Terri washed the glasses, Stiles asked "Umm, Terri what are you doing for St. Patrick's Day?"

She looked at him and smiled "Are you asking me for a date?"

"Did you know you should never answer a question with a question?" They both laughed, Stiles looked at her in amazement. "God, Terri you have a great laugh."

"I was hoping to spend it with an extremely gorgeous ex-marine who used to live in Ireland."

"Really what's his name? Its too bad that you have plans already." she kissed him.

"Well if I get a better offer before he asks."

"I'm asking, I'm asking." The both laughed. "My grandfather invited both of us to go to Ireland for St. Patrick's day."

"I would love to."

"We could fly out Sunday and come back Tuesday morning." He kissed her on the head as he went to get the phone to make the reservations.

"Why don't you go Sunday morning. I have a few things I have to get done at work, and I'll take the red-eye Sunday night and get there first thing Monday morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Stiles made the reservations. When he came back in the room Terri had fallen asleep on the couch. He carefully picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He covered her and kissed her, he whispered "I love you." and turned to walk out the door. After the door closed Terri opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Was she dreaming?

The next morning Terri drove Stiles to the airport. He boarded the plane and couldn't wait for her to get to Ireland tomorrow morning.

Terri went to work as she sat down to finish everything she needed to do Joshua walked in. "Miss Lowell, I didn't expect to see you this morning. Where is Mr. Stiles?"

"He is on a plane going to Ireland. I will be taking the red eye tonight. I came in to finish up what I was working on, so you couldn't complain about giving me a couple of days off."

"Me complain. When it comes to two people in love, would I stand in the way?" He laughed as he left her to finish. He was happy for the two of them.

When Stiles got to the pub, he saw his grandfather and Dan talking. "Hello" He hugged his grandfather and shook hands with Dan. He wasn't sure what to say to Dan after what had happened last December. Stiles went upstairs with his grandfather. Just being in the little two bedroom flat made him remember happy moments from his childhood.

"Tell me everything about Terri. Have you told her how you feel?"

"Well kind of, she fell asleep last night on my couch. I told her I love her" His grandfather just looked at him. "Ok. I whispered it, but I really do love her."

"We had gone away, a few weeks ago. Separate rooms. Her ex-husband called. I really got mad we spent the rest of the weekend fighting. Then the next few weeks not talking."

"Don't let the green eyed monster get you. She went away with you. Why are you worried about her ex-husband." he said this stressing the ex part.

"We got through that. I was really feeling a little down last night. Terri came over with some friends. She told me she thought I needed to be around people, but didn't think I wanted to deal with relationship issues, she wanted to by my friend."

"The best marriages start out as friends" as he told him this he picked up his own wedding picture. "Your grandmother and I. Your mom and dad." Stiles looked at the pictures and smiled.

His grandfather had some errands to run. Stiles went down to the Pub to talk to Dan. "I never told your granddad what you do, I hope you will do the same for me." Dan told him.

Stiles nodded and ordered a pint. "Deal." After he finished his beer he went for a walk. He wanted to figure out where a perfect place to take Terri tomorrow morning. He had walked for hours trying to plan what to say to her.

He finally walked back in the Pub at dinner time. He sat down at a table with his grandfather. "Stiles I went and got this from storage." Stiles looked at the box he was handed. He opened it, it was his grandmother's claddagh ring. "Just tell her the meaning of the ring and that is how you feel." Stiles just smiled. "The hands friendship, you told me she is your best friend. The heart love, you do love her right." Stiles smiled as he nodded. "The crown, loyalty and fidelity, you said that her ex cheated on her, and that hurt her. Let her know you won't do the same.

"Thanks Granddad. You always know what to say."

Stiles couldn't wait to get Terri, he woke up bright and early, Stiles and his grandfather drove to the airport. Stiles was pretty quiet. He actually thought for a minute she wouldn't get off the plane. When he saw her he was convinced his heart stopped for a moment. She ran into his arms. "I missed you, Stiles."

He whispered to her. "I missed you too." Patrick let them hug for a minute then cleared his throat. Stiles let go of her and smiled. "Terri this is my grandfather, Patrick O'Connor."

Terri kissed him on the cheek. "It's so nice to meet you Mr. O'Connor" She looked at him and smiled. She couldn't help but wondering, if that is what Stiles is going to look like?

When they arrived at the pub, Dan came out from behind the bar. "You still with this guy?" she smiled and nodded. She wouldn't be anywhere else she thought to herself.

Stiles carried Terri's bag upstairs and put it in the spare bedroom. "I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight."

"I don't want to put you out of your room."

"I insist." that said he kissed her. "unpack I've got plans for us today."

When Terri finished unpacking she went down to the bar. Dan, Stiles and Patrick were talking. Patrick nodded to Dan. Dan looked at Stiles "Boy, can you help me bring up a few kegs for tonight." Stiles nodded sure and went into the basement with Dan.

Patrick put his hand on Terri's, "What do you think of my boy?"

She smiled "He means everything to me. I think he feels the same. I guess we both have a problem expressing our feelings to each other." Terri couldn't believe it was so easy to talk to him.

"Do you love him?"

"He is my best friend we can anticipate each other's moves. It seems like he knows what I need before I do." Patrick smiled. "On the anniversary of my first marriage, it was the first after the divorce, he gave me a first edition copy of Gone with the Wind in French. He knew I wanted that. It made my whole focus for the day switch from pain caused by Jeff to the love I feel for Stiles."

"I'm glad to hear this. Terri I think you do have the same problem as A. B.. I wanted to give him this Claddagh ring. My wife gave it to me. I was the same way he is. She told me first you are my friend, my love for you is undying and I will always be loyal to you and our family. I want you to give this to A. B. let him know how you feel."

"I can't accept this."

"You are giving it to A. B. its going to be his anyway. The feelings you described is exactly what this ring represents."

"Thank you." Terri heard Stiles and Dan coming upstairs, she kissed Patrick, and smiled at him.

As they walked through the town, she could tell how full of peace he was. He put his arm around her, and kissed her. She smiled, they did very little talking just being together was enough. The day went by so fast. It was almost time to get back to the pub. Stiles and Terri sat down on a bench and watched kids playing. The ball came over. She laughed as Stiles ended up playing soccer with the boys. She was smiling thinking is he too good too be true? She couldn't help thinking about Stiles playing soccer with their own son someday. When he was done playing he sat down next to her she was just staring at him, he was beginning to get embarrassed. "What are you looking at?" he turned around to look over his shoulder as if someone was behind him.

"You are amazing." He pointed to himself in a mocking manner. She kissed him, when they finally broke this kiss he smiled at her.

"Terri, thank you again for the other night. I needed your friendship. I guess I'm afraid of making the next move. I don't want to lose you as a friend. You know me so well, yet I've never opened up to you."

"Stiles" he put his finger over her mouth and then kissed her.

"Terri, you don't know how hard this is for me."

"Yes, Stiles I do. You just said I know you so well." they both smiled at each other.

"I want you to have something. You're Irish too, so you know about the Claddagh. This belonged to my grandmother. I want you to know I need your friendship, and love. I promise I will always be true to you." he swallowed hard "I love you." Terri smiled the sweetest smile he had ever seen. "I mean it. I'll never hurt you like Jeff. Terri since I met you, I haven't even thought about another woman. Even in Hopetown when Dacia was there, I realized if I really loved her I would have been happy to see her. I would have wanted to hold her. I didn't want that. What I really wanted to do was just to curl up with you and forget everything. I want to know if that's my son, but I would never do that if it would hurt you."

Terri just looked at him. "Stiles if he is your son, I want to know him. I want him to be a part of our lives. I love you too." They kissed passionately, afterwards they just sat their quietly for a few minutes holding hands. "Your grandfather and I had a long talk."

"So that's why Dan kept me down in the basement for so long."

"He wanted to know how I felt about you." It was her turn to swallow hard. "He wanted me to give you his Claddagh ring. I love you. You are my best friend. I will stand by you no matter what. I'll never hurt you." They kissed again.

"I can't believe he did this." Stiles shook his head. His grandfather had always looked after him, and he still was.

"It's time to go back to the pub." They held hands as they walked back to the pub.

"I think you will make a great father." He just smiled at her a little embarrassed

"All I need is a volunteer to be the mother."

She laughed. "Oh I think I might know of one."

The pub was all decorated and The Irish Rovers were playing on the stereo. They went up to Stiles grandfather and both hugged him and thanked him for everything. Patrick O'Connor took Terri out on the dance floor and they were laughing and dancing. Stiles looked at the ring, and knew it would be ok now.

Terri and Stiles were exhausted as they boarded the flight to come home. They both kept looking at the rings and thinking about the commitment they had made to each other. "Stiles why don't you just come and crash at my place tonight when we get back." He put his arms around her and smiled.

At the bar Dan asked Patrick, "Did you tell the boy?"

"I didn't want to upset him. When the time comes, he'll be ok. He has Terri. I know he won't be alone."

The end.


End file.
